Welcome Home
by filthinthefangirl
Summary: Yuu comes home to a find Mika sleeping instead of waiting for him.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Owari no Seraph!

xxxxxxx

Yuichiro Hyakuya walked into his apartment, took off his shoes, and put on his fuzzy slippers, considering it was cold out. Taking off his coat as walked into his living room, he set it on a nearby chair and made his way to the couch, only to find it occupied. His boyfriend, Mika, was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Yuichiro looked at him and smiled softly. He loved coming home, whenever he went out that is, and finding Mika at his place doing something like cooking or in this case, sleeping. He decided to go to his room and grab a blanket. Apon his return he found Mikaela sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Morning, sleepy head." Yuu said as walked over to the couch and sat down next to Mikaela, putting the blanket to the side.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika exclamed and hugged him quickly. "I missed you so much!"

"Even though we were at school together earlier all day?" Yuu asked, looking down at him.

"Yup! I thought you were kidnapped or something! You were gone so long!"

"There is no way in hell that _I_ would ever get kidnapped." Yuichiro stated matter-of-factly.

"Not with me around you won't." Mika said and hugged him tighter.

"Same goes for you, Mika. No one will ever steal you away from me!" Yuuichiro exclaimed, putting his fist in the air victoriously. Mikaela just chuckled and let Yuu go. ((A/N: See what I did there? ;D))

"You're hungry aren't you? I'll make some curry." Mika asked, walking into the kitchen and putting on an apron.

"Okay!" Yuu replied with excitement.

Mika started preparing everything while Yuu turned the tv on and flipped through the channels.

"You know, you should probably learn how to make this yourself whenever I'm not around." Mikaela stated.

"When are you _not_ around?" Yuichiro asked as he continued to flip through channels.

"It's true that I'm here most of the time but you never know." Mika answered.

"I'll just go to the store and buy something when the time comes." Yuu stated. Mika just sighed, realizing there's no way he'd make anything himself.

xxxxx

Sometime later. Mika finished preparing the curry and they both sat down to eat.

"Smells great!" Yuu exclaimed, practically drooling. "Thanks for the food!" he said and dug into his food.

"Thanks for the food." Mika said and started eating as well.

"This is awesome!" Yuichiro yelled with a mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Mika scolded.

A few minutes later, Mika went back to clean up. As he was washing dishes, Yuichiro came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Mika's waist, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "The food was great. Thanks for making it." Yuu thanked him quietly.

"Anytime." Mika replied. "Is something wrong?" Mika asked.

"It's nothing." Yuu answered. "Can we stay like this for a minute?" he asked.

Mika turned off the water and dried his hands. He put his hand on Yuu's head and leaned his own head against his. "We can stay like this as long as you want, Yuu-chan." Mika answered. They stood like that, in silance, for about 3 minutes. "Yuu-chan?" Mika asked.

"What is it?" Yuu replied.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just happy that you're here!" Yuu said cheerfully. He rose his head and insted rested his chin on Mika's shoulder.

"Oh! Okay! I was worried that someone hurt you or was mean to you, or something, but... I'm happy too, Yuu-chan." Mikaela stated, relieved that his Yuichiro wasn't hurt. He turned around and cupped Yuu's face in his hands. "You know I love you." Mika said with a smile.

Yuichiro blushed furiously. "I-I know that! ...and I... I l-love you... too..." Yuu mumbled and looked away in embarassment.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Mika teased, knowing full well what the raven said.

"I said, i love you too!" He yelled and shut his eyes, even more embarassed now. After a few seconds, a pair of lips touched his. Opening his eyes in surprise, he found a pair of icy blue ones looking right at his.

Mika pulled back and put his forehead against Yuu's, still cupping his face. "You're so cute when you're embarassed, Yuu-chan." he said, smiling teasingly.

"S-stop saying stupid stuff." Yuu pouted and wrapped his arms around Mika's neck.

Mika's arms found their way around Yuichiro's waist. He leaned in and kissed Yuu, more passionatly this time.

Later that night thay had 'fun'.

xxxxxx

Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't write the actual 'fun' part. I'm unable to do so because I'll most likely be fangirling the whole time ;u; so I'll just leave that to your imaginations ;) Thanks for reading! Tell me how I did!


End file.
